La Gran Aventura de Jacob Tierra Media
by Lobo vegetariano 3.5
Summary: ¡Jacob en Tierra Media! El mundo del Señor de los Anillos y Crepúsculo se unen. Un terrible enemigo ha enviado a Jacob a viajar a través de otros mundos.
1. Chapter 1

**La Gran Aventura de Jacob**

_A mi hermana María_

_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_. El personaje de Luna es mío.

CAPÍTULO UNO

Era un caluroso verano, no había una nube en el cielo, y nadie imaginaba el terrible peligro que se extendía sobre Forks. El viento corría como un fantasma que apenas si se anuncia al pasar junto a alguien, los caminos esperaban intactos y ardientes, el sol calentaba sobre las hojas caídas de los árboles, cuando de pronto, dos enormes lobos pasaron corriendo velozmente, removiendo el espacio como dos ráfagas de color rojo y gris.

Eran Jacob y Jared que jugaban una carrera de 6 vueltas alrededor de los límites del bosque, corrían tan rápido como podían, y no habían empezado la carrera cuando ya les faltaba poco para concluir. Así que Jared, que se iba quedando un poco atrás, se arrojó a morder a su oponente, volviendo así más entretenido el encuentro.

Los dos bajaron dando vueltas por un empinado sendero mientras se mordían el uno al otro, fuera de la ruta que tenían trazada para su carrera. Un nuevo juego había empezado, y así como el anterior, había terminado casi un momento después de su inicio. Finalmente Jacob tenía a Jared por el cuello, vencido contra una roca.

—Viejo, eres una bestia— dijo Jared cuando volvieron a su forma humana.

—No, sólo tengo talento—, contestó el vencedor, con una sencilla sonrisa.

Dejaron atrás aquella roca, y aquél momento de entretenimiento, y los dos amigos, que siempre se estaban enfrentando, caminaron rumbo a la guarida de los lobos. En la mañana les habían anunciado la reunión que tendría lugar esa misma noche; se celebraría a la luz de la fogata en la casa de Emily y sólo asistirían los lobos. Esto no ocurría siempre, 'debía ser algo importante', 'algo secreto'.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro; pero no había nada más lejos de la verdad.

—¿Sam, estás bien? —, le había preguntado su mujer a lo largo del día. Sam no contestó. Sentado, en el mismo lugar, esperó la llegada de la noche mirando al vacío y pensando. Inmóvil, distante, 'Qué pasa', pensó ella. 'Hay algo…' Él solamente huía de su mirada y trataba de respirar profundamente, '… que no quiere decirme' la luz del día se fue apagando por la ventana, y poco a poco dejó de proyectar la sombra de su presencia sobre el sillón. Su mujer se escondía, no podía hacer más, llevaba sus manos a la cara y se preguntaba: 'Algo, pero qué'.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la reunión. Todos los de la manada se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y bajo la luna llena. Una luz anaranjada relucía en sus ojos, solían ser muy juguetones, pero en esta ocasión su instinto, a diferencia de las demás veces, les pedía permanecer firmes, leales y pacientes, como los lobos cazadores de la estepa. El fuego bailaba incansable entre ellos, quienes apretaban los colmillos impacientes, en espera de las palabras de su líder.

Sam llegó. No fue para mirar los ojos de sus compañeros. Se quedó fuera del círculo, a un lado de ellos, casi dándoles la espalda y comenzó a decir:

—Nosotros protegemos nuestro territorio. Matamos vampiros, es lo que hacemos.

—Malditos chupasangre, dijo Quil.

—Es nuestro deber.

—¡Nuestro deber! Repitió Quil. Jacob tomó del hombro fuertemente a su impetuoso amigo y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—¡Vete a casa Seth!, dijo Sam y todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos. Al instante el más pequeño de la manada, soltó una sonrisa, lanzó una mirada despreocupada a su hermana, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo entre los árboles.

El líder siguió hablando:

—Voy a contarles algo muy importante. Hubo una antigua pareja de asesinos, nada famosos, nunca dejaron testigos ni alardeaban de sus víctimas. Pero tenían un sello característico, dejaban intacta una mano de la víctima, que siempre era encontrada con una marca roja parecida al pico de un ave. Él se llamaba Baron y ella Luna. Eran vampiros. En épocas ancestrales y casi mitológicas, allá en el tiempo en que se creía en la magia oscura, eran fuertes entre los fuertes y envidiados entre los envidiados —Sam había estado preparando estas palabras el día entero— en una ocasión, cansados de la vida eterna entraron en un profundo sueño con la intención de dormir durante años hasta que llegara el momento de volver a vivir, comer y conquistar.

'Como en las películas' pensó Quil, quien tenía prohibido, por los nudillos de Jacob, interrumpir.

—Un fuerte y sabio antepasado nuestro llamado Lucas los había estado buscando en el mundo entero, ya que su hija un día había huido de casa, y otro día, el viejo se había enterado de que su única hija había sido asesinada por ellos. Gracias a su olfato los rastreó, y los encontró en un poblado de Inglaterra. Estaba ahí, en una choza de la campiña el escondite de Baron, y mientras dormía, el viejo Lucas convertido en lobo lo destruyó. Pero jamás encontró el escondite de Luna… ella juró vengarse exterminando al viejo Lucas y a todos los lobos de su manada.

Tras haber escuchado esta historia a la luz de la fogata nadie sabía qué pensar o hacer.

Luna es muy fuerte, tiene poderes inimaginables —dijo Sam, esta vez dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigos—, poderes antiguos —concluyó agachando la cabeza.

—Y eso qué, intervino Embry.

Sam titubeó —Y… — entró a la casa y sacó algo envuelto en una manta. Quitó la manta y una mano mutilada y marcada con forma roja de pico de ave calló al piso —ella está aquí, vino a vengarse.

—Luna había vivido bajo el nombre de Liese Rothschild en Alemania, Lida Doyle en Inglaterra, Luce Ranone en Italia, Léa Vial en Francia. ¡Había vivido tanto!, Pintora, bailarina, cantante, homicida por supuesto, estaba furiosa al descubrir la muerte de su compañero 'siempre es difícil con los vampiros, viven tanto que con el tiempo pierden la razón', 'quiere un pedazo de nosotros, que venga' Todas estas cosas les había contado Sam en la fogata a lo largo de la noche, Sam insistió en que Seth tenía que huir mientras que los demás debían prepararse para enfrentar el peligro; pero lo que no sabía era que Seth lo escuchaba todo oculto entre las ramas de los árboles, y que nunca se había marchado como él le ordenó. Jacob se preguntaba por qué Sam se encontraba tan preocupado, jamás lo había visto tan aterrado como ahora, y al instante Sam despejó sus dudas 'Dicen que es el mismo demonio, y yo lo creo, mi cuerpo se estremece… mi sangre hierve' Le dijo a Jacob por separado.

Aquella noche terminó, todos hicieron un salto juntos por el acantilado, el mar cantó y cantó. Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, todos preparaban su corazón para el ataque como guerreros que van a la batalla, Jacob no se explicaba por qué sentía tanta furia, ansiaba encontrarse frente al peligro y encajar sus colmillos en su cuello; pero no sabía lo que le esperaba, como no se sabe cada noche si es que iremos a mirar un día más la luz del día.

1, 2, 3, 4, una más, una más, se decía Seth a sí mismo. ¡Tienes que ser más fuerte! 5, 6, 7. ¡Sigue así, sigue así! —¿Qué estás haciendo Seth?.

—Me preparo para la batalla.

—¿Comiendo Muffins?

—Ya llevo 8, dijo Seth con la boca llena.

—Eres un tonto, le dijo Leah, pero en realidad de esa extraña manera le decía que lo quería.

En casa ya no había comida, en los caminos de Forks ya no había espacio que recorrer, y se sentía como si no hubiera aire que respirar tampoco. Jared, Jacob, Paul y Embry, trotaban juntos por los alrededores del pueblo bajo su forma humana, como lo hacen los lobos durante la caza en las tierras lejanas del norte, trotar y trotar por horas, en ocasiones por días completos, hasta encontrar una presa, hasta encontrar el momento para atacar. Los autos iban y venían, las voces lejanas de la gente que pasaba no les importaba nada. Sólo trotaban, respirando profundamente.

Emily tenía a Sam entre los brazos, bajo el pórtico de casa, pronto se acercaría la despedida, ella lo tenía aprisionado y él no intentaba escapar de esta prisión. Emily sentía el calor de su cuerpo ¡ardiente como el mismo infierno!, sentía el golpear de su corazón, ese corazón que era suyo mientras latiera, mientras viviera, era suyo ¡para siempre!

Pasaba el día y la manada trataba de tomarlo todo a la ligera. Pero a las 4 de la tarde, mientras ellos paseaban de un lado al otro, voltearon a ver el bosque de la reserva La Push, y lo encontraron invadido por una espesa niebla. Todos, desde distintos puntos dirigieron sus miradas hacia aquella espesa bruma, y rápidamente, sin dudar ni esperar un segundo se dirigieron hacia su destino. Una vez penetrando en la bruma y estuvieron cubiertos por su espesura y por los árboles, todos y cada uno se convirtieron en lobos, 7 fieros lobos que rondaron por el bosque mientras gruñían y observaban alertas cada rincón del bosque.

Pasó una hora y nada, pasaron dos, y nada. Dieron vueltas, olfatearon, esperaron, corrieron y calló la noche. Luego, todos se reunieron entre la bruma, hartos de buscar, volvieron a su forma humana y comenzaron a discutir:

—Ya me cansé de esperar Sam, me siento como un tonto.

—Eres como un tonto Embry, dijo Leah.

A penas si podían mirarse entre la niebla.

—Cállense ya, gritó Jacob ¿No lo sienten..?

Sam asintió —Jacob…

Un gran estruendo hizo temblar el suelo y una tremenda risa resonó por todas partes.

«Descendientes de la sangre» Se escuchó una voz de mujer. «También manchados por la culpa»

La manada de un salto formó un círculo cubriéndose entre todos las espaldas, y volvieron a transformarse gruñendo amenazantes.

«Culpables, también son culpables» Jacob respondió a estas palabras con un tremendo rugido.

Los árboles comenzaron a mecerse, el suelo tembló, y la neblina se fue concentrando en un solo lugar, luego frente a los ojos de todos, la neblina fue formando la silueta de una mujer fantasmal que flotaba suspendida en el aire.

—Buenas noches señores, y señorita— dijo Luna inclinándose como en presencia de un rey.

Los lobos tenían aquella imagen centrada en sus ojos, 'Ese era el motivo…' pensaron, ella los miró a cada uno de los 7 tratando de conocerles los pensamientos, 'sus ojos brillaban…' ellos permanecían, bajo órdenes de Sam, quietos y pacientes 'ese era el motivo…', quietos, aunque Jacob casi rompía esa quietud 'los ojos le brillaban del color de la luna, ese era el motivo por el que la llamaban así'. Jacob enterró las patas en tierra tratando de contener su furia.

—Pero si son unos cachorros, concluyó Luna después de mirarlos, y luego fue pasando las manos sobre la falda de su vestido para quitarle las arrugas.

'Esperen' repitió Sam mientras se agitaba su respiración. 'Esperen…' El rostro de Jacob se transformó en el de una fiera salvaje, no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre Luna, '¡ataquen!' finalmente. Uno tras otro, Rojo, Negro, Gris, Oscuros todos bajo la luna fueron a arrojarse los 7 hacia la intrusa, y uno tras otro los fue esquivando con movimientos parecidos a los de un baile, dejando tras de sí la imagen apenas visible de su velocidad, una risa aguda y el ambiente estremecido. Algunos de los lobos tocaron ágilmente el suelo con las patas al caer, los troncos de los árboles y las rocas; otros, fueron a darse un golpe contra los árboles y el relieve. Luna se alejó fuera del alcance de la manada y bajó del aire tocando suavemente el piso con sus pies desnudos.

—Vine a buscar al viejo ¿aun sigue con vida?— Jared no esperó más y se arrojó sobre ella a una velocidad impresionante, nadie tuvo tiempo de advertirle del peligro. Justo antes de que el enorme lobo gris alcanzara a la vampiresa cuyos ojos refulgían con brillos del color de la luna, ella alcanzó a sujetar a Jared con una mano por debajo del hocico, luego con una fuerza impresionante y tomando impulso con las piernas dio un salto y lo elevó varios metros en el aire, por encima de las copas de los árboles. Jared chilló como un perro por el dolor y luego Luna lo arrojó contra un árbol con tal fuerza que en cuestión de un instante Jared y el árbol ya estaban en el suelo, el árbol hecho astillas y el lobo sin poder levantarse. Leah y Sam fueron en defensa del caído, Jacob sólo se enfureció más. —Así que el viejo está muerto, qué lástima, vine a agradecerle— dijo Luna mientras descendía lentamente del aire. Paul, Embry, Quil y Jacob rodearon a Luna. Ella una vez tocando el piso los fue señalando uno a uno con el índice. —Uno, dos, tres y cuatro— los fue contando.

Miren esto fijamente cachorros, es una antigua arte de los vampiros — Luna se quitó el cabello de la cara y se hincó entre las hojas, puso la palma de la mano en la tierra y sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse. Los lobos, el bosque, la luna llena, la noche, todo permaneció en suspenso.

Un sonido, el sonido de las hojas, el sonido del viento, un sonido, como el temblar de la tierra, como el bailar de la yerba, se escuchó alrededor de todos, cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta casi volverse ensordecedor. El viento corrió alrededor de Luna, haciendo bailar su cabello y hondear su vestido, luego, una luz nació entre la yerba, de la corteza de los árboles, nació debajo de las garras de los lobos y frente a sus ojos sorprendidos, ellos miraron de un lado al otro como centellas de luz se separaban de la tierra y de los árboles, y luego, corrían hacia Luna. Ella estaba rodeada de centellas de luz. Una risa aguda se escapó de sus labios mientras las pequeñas luces caían sobre su piel y la rodeaban, luces del color de sus ojos.

—El juego comienza cachorritos, los destruiré con la energía de su propio bosque— Quil se arrojó a morder el brazo de Luna, lo atrapó con sus colmillos con la intención de destrozarla, Embry se rápidamente se le acercó por la espalda y le mordió la pierna. Estaban seguros de haber encajado sus colmillos pero la verdad fue otra. La energía que rodeaba a Luna se desató de un solo golpe quemándoles el hocico a sus atacantes, que terminaron por regresar, arrojados y gimiendo a sus lugares originales, sus colmillos les dolían mucho. Ella utilizó nuevamente la energía que había recogido de la tierra, en soltar un tremendo golpe con el puño en el vientre de Quil —esto es un regalo de tus ancestros— dijo, la energía luminosa estalló en su cuerpo y Quil cayó vencido, suavemente vencido en el mismo lugar en el que fue golpeado. Jacob y Paul se arrojaron sobre la vampiresa, Embry iba al frente de ellos, —Todavía queda un poco cachorrito ¡Esto es por morder mi vestido!— y Luna hizo fluir a través de su pierna nuevamente la energía y de una patada arrojó a Embry pasmado de dolor encima de Paul y Jacob, hasta impactar con un árbol. Esto hizo enfurecer todavía más a Jacob, quien a lo largo del encuentro tenía el pelaje erizado de puro enojo.

—Parece que eso era todo— dijo Luna cuando la última luz de energía se desvaneció de la palma de su mano. —Creo, que es hora de correr— continuó diciendo mirando sobre el hombro a Sam y Leah. Luego, en cuestión de un segundo pasó lo imposible. El vestido de Luna desapareció como lo había hecho la niebla y ella se convirtió… en un perro. Un perro, no tan grande como los lobos de la manada. Su pelaje era blanco del vientre, pasaba por el gris en el resto del cuerpo y se vestía profúndamente de negro en la cabeza. Un perro. 'Tras ella' les dijo con el pensamiento Sam. Luna, convertida en perro, salió corriendo, pero había decidido, para hacer el juego más divertido, nunca tocar el pasto, y corría de un lado a otro sobre las rocas y los árboles, impulsándose entre las ramas velozmente.

Paul, Leah y Sam fueron tras Luna, Jacob se adelantó para acompañarlos pero '¡Quédate a cuidar a los heridos! ¡Jacob!' le ordenó Sam. '¡No!', 'Obedece'. Sam y los demás se perdieron en la oscuridad entre los árboles. Aquél lobo pelirrojo arrojó su enojo al aire a través de un tremendo aullido. Jacob se quedó en aquél claro del bosque, alumbrado por la luna llena, con los heridos. Enojado. Realmente enojado, volvió a su forma humana y temblando bajo las sombras, fue reuniendo a sus amigos caídos. Jared, Embry y Quil. Embry seguía penosamente herido bajo la forma de lobo, inconsciente. Jared, bajo su forma humana, prefería permanecer sentado y se sujetaba un costado del vientre. Y Quil no podía hablar, le dolía el abdomen tanto que respirar era una tortura. —No se preocupen— les dijo Jacob —pagará por esto, la haré pagar por esto—.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque, Leah, Sam y Paul perseguían a aquel perro de pelaje negro, gris y blanco, perseguían a Luna, pero ella era tan veloz, que no solamente jugaba a saltar de un lado al otro sin tocar el suelo, también aprovechaba para saltar sobre sus perseguidores y sobre las copas de los árboles con una maestría y suavidad, que ni siquiera derribaba una hoja de cada árbol. En cambio los lobos, en su desesperación, iban rompiendo las ramas, abriendo el suelo, rasgando las piedras. Sam no lo decía a los otros, pero ellos podían notarlo, estaba asustado, tenía miedo, temía cada paso que daba. Parecía estarse volviendo lento, parecía estar perdiendo el coraje, y no vio cuando su presa se volvió cazador y aprovechó para morder fuertemente una de las patas del lobo más rezagado, Paul. Luego de morder, Luna huyó como los animales salvajes hacen para conseguir su presa; mientras que Paul cayó dando vueltas y golpeando contra el relieve hostil de este lado del bosque. Luna aprovechó su velocidad, y antes de que Sam y Leah, notaran la caída de su amigo, ella se arrojó sobre él y mordió su cuello; Paul se defendió devolviendo una mordida que alcanzó a rosar la piel de Luna, luego ella se apoyó en el cuerpo del lobo y dio un salto lejos de aquél lugar. Paul se incorporó cojeando de una pata, su cuello sangraba, subió una pequeña cuesta y calló en tierra desfalleciendo.

Al poco tiempo Sam y Leah se encontraron solos en la oscuridad. El perro apareció en un montecito entre los árboles. Nueva bruma nubló el ambiente, en el interior de aquella niebla Luna recobró su verdadera forma, y nuevamente la bruma confeccionó su vestido.

—Ven, perrito perrito perrito, ven perrito— Luna bajaba la mano como llamando a un cachorro. Fue en ese momento cuando la furia de Sam venció al miedo y se arrojó hacia ella con sus pasos pesados. Leah, temiendo por su seguridad hizo lo mismo. Cada uno de los lobos mordió cada mano de Luna, quien sangró abundantemente y de un salto se puso a salvo. Pero en lugar de llorar Luna reía, Sam y Leah la miraron rugiendo ferozmente. Luna sacudió cada una de sus manos arrojando su sangre a los pies de Sam y Leah. 'Qué está haciendo' se preguntó Leah, mientras que Sam se preparó para el ataque.

Las hojas secas en el piso comenzaron a despedir humo, poco a poco, la hojas se encendieron y finalmente una candente llama se encendió frente a los lobos y se fue extendiendo. Sam corrió hacia Luna y ella, se desvaneció. Apareció nuevamente pero detrás de Leah y dejó caer su sangre sobre el pelaje gris de la loba. Leah ardió en llamas, en cuestión de instantes, quiso quemar junto con ella a Luna y la golpeó con un costado de su cuerpo en llamas —Quemarás mi vestido—. También volvió a morderla, Luna soltó un grito de dolor. Sam también atacó. Leah terminó arrojándose por el acantilado hacia el mar para apagar el fuego y quedó flotando sobre el agua dentro del mar. Mientras tanto, Luna había evadido el ataque de Sam, montando sobre él. —Arre cachorro—.

'Maldita sea' pensó Sam 'Esta bruja, esta maldita bruja'. En la oscuridad, se escuchó un aullido, y el grito femenino de una mujer ¿de una mujer?, de una bruja, de un demonio, una vampiresa.

En el claro de los heridos, Jacob miraba el humo del incendio y se preguntaba qué estaría pasando. No tardó mucho en despejar su duda, cuando por el mismo lugar por el que había partido Sam regresó, pero de la mano de Luna, que lo llevaba arrastrando, y arrojó el cuerpo inconsciente del lobo frente a los heridos. Luna sangraba del hombro y las manos, tenía el vestido quemado y rasgado.

—Ay, no me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lastimaron de esta manera— dijo acariciándose el hombro. Jacob sintió que su alma se partía por la mitad cuando vio a Sam lastimado como el resto de sus amigos, Jared también sentía angustia.

—Mira esto guapo— las manos de Luna comenzaron a despedir luz y calor, las pasó sobre sus heridas, y las heridas sanaron. —Ay, pero ya estoy muy cansada.

—¡Maldita! ¡Pagarás!— Jacob se transformó en lobo.

—Espera— dijo Jared —quiero preguntarle algo a esa loca.

—A tu servicio, dijo Luna inclinándose.

—No pareces una mujer a la que le han robado el sentido de vivir.

—Ah…— el semblante de Luna se volvió sombrío y desvió la mirada, sus ojos dejaron de destellar y se volvieron negros. 'Es muy hermosa' pensaron Jacob y Jared.

—Así era yo entonces…

Jared continuó cuestionando a Luna y Jacob esperaba el momento de explotar su furia alrededor de aquél pálido cuello —Baron está muerto, Lucas está muerto, dime, ¿realmente a qué has venido?

—El viejo Lucas, ese tonto...

Luna comenzó a decir —Alguien tiene que pagar, alguien tiene que pagar por mi desgracia.

Amé a un hombre que era un asesino y me convirtió también en asesina, traicioné a otro que me dio la vida entera y me fui con aquél que me la quitó, los odio a los dos. Odio a los dos, los odio a todos, todos deben pagar…

—No lo entiendo Luna— Jared se estremeció por el dolor en su cuerpo —Lucas pudo haberte enfrentado, pudiste haber saldado tu cuenta con él… si tan sólo te hubiera encontrado.

En el silencio se escuchó la voz suave y femenina de aquél demonio: —Me encontró.

—Qué dijiste.

—Me encontró, Lucas me encontró, Baron y yo siempre dormíamos juntos.

—Entonces, por qué no terminó contigo como con Baron.

—Porque yo era su hija idiotas— gritó Luna —por eso no me mató; lo odio, los odio a todos ¡Descendientes de la sangre! ¡Culpables también! ¡Tan culpables como yo!

Luna quiso terminar con Jared, pero Jacob la atrapó entre sus garras y la sacó de su alcancé.

—Véncela Jacob.

Los dos se alejaron peleando ferozmente, Luna no había tenido tiempo ni de secar sus lágrimas cuando ya tenía nuevas heridas que curar. Un golpe aquí, un rasguño allá, una mordida aquí, una patada allá. Los ojos de lobo estaban encendidos, los ojos de Luna también, gruñidos y gritos de esfuerzo y de dolor iban y venían entre los árboles.

—¿Sabes guapo? Yo crecí en este bosque, lo conozco todo— dijo luna antes de azotar a su oponente contra una roca. —¿Conoces las viejas leyendas? ¿Sabes por qué nuestros antepasados decidieron vivir aquí?— Ella detuvo una de las mordidas de Jacob con su antebrazo —Cuentan que este bosque, y esta playa con forma de luna en cuarto menguante es el centro del mundo…

Luna no le dio importancia a sus heridas, parecía estar confiada —Seres como nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, vivir aquí tarde o temprano nos hará infelices, te haré un favor muchacho—.

La vampiresa loca salió huyendo y el lobo pelirrojo corrió detrás de ella. Así recorrieron el bosque hasta llegar al acantilado. El mar bailaba y cantaba, la luna alumbraba, Forks descansaba en la medianoche, y Jaicob marchaba rumbo a su destino. Ella lo esperaba al borde del acantilado. El lobo rojo corrió como nunca, se arrojó hacia ella con la intención de desprender el bello rostro de Luna del resto de su cuerpo, terminando así con la batalla.

La vampiresa, en ese momento convocó fuerzas antiguas y desconocidas. «Llévame, llévame a tu lado, gran señor de la tierra, señor del tiempo» Cantaba Luna con los ojos cerrados «Llévame, llévame entre las sombras, entre la luz, a una tierra lejana» El mar rugía cada vez con más fuerza, y se revolvía con violencia. «Llévame…» seguía cantando. El reflejo de la luna en el agua, se extendió iluminando toda la costa de la media luna. Jacob recordó a Sam, tirado en el suelo, a Leah y Paul desaparecidos, a Jared, Quil y Embry mal heridos, y recordó su promesa "pagará", "pagará", juntó todas sus fuerzas y le hincó los dientes a Luna mientras ella cantaba con los ojos cerrados. Él fue haciendo fuerza y más fuerza, el mar se fue revolviendo más y más, y Luna, resistiendo el dolor, la respiración y la fuerza de los colmillos que amenazaban con terminar con su vida, se fue elevando más y más en el aire, llevando al lobo rojo prendido de su cuello hacia lo alto, sobre el agua de la media luna. Y cantaba «…entre las sombras, entre la luz, a una tierra lejana, señor del tiempo…» Y pensaba '¡Descendientes de la sangre! ¡Culpables también! ¡Tan culpables como yo!'

Luna abrió los ojos, sujetó a Jacob con sus dos manos y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas lo arrojó hacia el agua. El cuello se rasgó, la sangre corrió, Jacob cayó y cayó, su cuerpo se hundió justo en el agua que lo recibió en su luminosidad, un torbellino envolvió el cuerpo del lobo, y la oscuridad los cegó a ambos.

Nada. No se veía nada. No se sabía nada. La historia había quedado en aquél momento en que no hay manera de entender qué es lo que ha pasado, ni a dónde nos llevará la suerte. De pronto, frío, mucho frío, mucho frío… Dolor como de cuchillos cortando. Aire, falta el aire. —No puedo respirar, no puedo— Jacob había despertado, en un yermo frío. Usó sus brazos, brazos y no garras, para abrirse paso en aquella oscuridad, hasta que salió a la intemperie y pudo ver el sol.

Vio el sol, nuevamente pudo respirar. Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, repleto de nieve, él mismo había salido de entre la nieve, en el horizonte había montañas, grandes, alargadas y nevadas, tantas y tan altas como nunca en la vida había visto Jacob, y como nunca hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Qué lugar es este? Se dijo ¿dónde están todos? ¿Dónde estoy? Se llenó de terror. Una enorme águila, cubrió el sol y los ojos de Jacob lo supieron. Ya no se encontraba en Forks, ya no se encontraba en el mundo que él conocía.

No pudo hacer nada, sino sentir su soledad endemoniada. Tomó su forma de lobo, en mitad de aquella tierra extraña, sobre la nieve y el hielo, aulló, aulló, y aulló debajo de aquél extraño cielo, y fue acompañado por el canto de una majestuosa águila real que cubría el sol con sus alas.


	2. Chapter 2

_A mi hermana María_

CAPÍTULO DOS

Pronto llegaremos, Antagarh— dijo a su caballo, y muy inteligentemente el caballo relinchó y apretó el paso marcando una línea entre la espesa nieve. Él iba rodeado de abrigos, con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, y solamente se asomaba entre la ropa su larga y rizada barba roja que caía sobre la crin1 de su caballo.

Entre el frío panorama, desolado y sombrío, él cantaba una alegre canción, y su caballo resoplaba a ritmo:

_De vuelta al hogar, _

_después de un largo viaje. _

_Después de un largo viaje _

_tras las lejanas montañas, _

_tras las distantes llanuras. _

_De vuelta al primer hogar._

Una vez tras otra fue cantando esa canción, con ritmo suave y mucho entusiasmo, y luego de un rato, la gritaba con una descarada alegría.

Pronto llegaremos, Antagarh, muy pronto conocerás la tierra donde nací— Y soltó una espesa riza que resonó entre los hielos. —Pronto, muy pronto, repetía emocionado.

"Cotton Posada del Paso" Decía en letras talladas en madera. El sol calentaba la mañana al exterior de la posada, no había cantos de las aves y a pesar de la nieve la mañana estaba alegre.

—¿Y qué está haciendo ahora esa?— Preguntó chismosamente la señora Cotton, Lorita Cotton.

—¿Quién, esa Elfo?, recoge leña y raíces— le respondió la posadera, Anamiel, esa que casi cumplía los 70 años pero parecía de 63; esa, que aunque su piel lucía todavía tersa y su cabello brillante, su carácter dejaba mucho que desear.

Ambas degustaban una tasa de cocoa mientras miraban por la puerta de la posada cómo la Elfo ermitaña iba de un lado para el otro entre los árboles y la nieve; en tanto que ellas dos se protegían del frío.

Los Hobbits son así, sus cuerpecitos pequeños guardan un apetito natural por los deportes que tienen que ver con el calor, la comodidad y la tierra, tales como lo son comer pasteles dulces, fumar buen tabaco, beber cocoa y descansar; aunque los Hobbits, instintivamente son muy resistentes y pueden llegar a ser muy trabajadores y escurridizos, expertos en escabullirse.

Lorita Cotton era la dueña de la posada, la más entrometida de todas las casadas del Paso; y también la que tenía los pies más grandes. "Raíces", se puso a pensar, "raíces, ¿para qué querrá raíces una Elfo? ¿Qué no tienen sus brebajes y su magia? ¿Qué no tienen su inmortalidad?" Lorita Cotton gustaba tanto de deducir las peores consecuencias, como de entrometerse en las vidas ajenas, y no pudo perder esta oportunidad. La señorita Anamiel la miraba llevando firmemente la tasa hasta sus labios. Mientras que la señora Cotton, con el dedo de una mano fue arremolinándose un fleco de su pelo rubio inquiriendo en sus pensamientos: "Raíces, ellos no comen raíces"

El trabajo en la posada del campo era muy escaso desde que vino la nieve, el lugar solamente era concurrido por las noches. Todo esto, porque una serie de desgracias había embargado aquella pequeña nación de los Hobbits, fue por eso que a montones, los Hobbits iniciaron un viaje para encontrar un nuevo hogar. Tuvieron que huir a tierras lejanas. Primero hubo una sequía en el Bosque Verde, luego una oscura nube cubrió el bosque y todos se tuvieron que ir, sólo unos pocos se habían resistido a abandonar sus hogares pero debido a la terrible oscuridad, y a los Trolls que llegaron a vivir en ella, también tuvieron que salir del bosque y construir nuevas casas a los alrededores, así fue como nació la Posada del Paso. Familias fueron separadas y amistades ancestrales puestas a prueba por la distancia. Luego de toda esta calamidad vino la nieve, el frío, las cosechas que había se secaron, el bosque entero se cubrió de nieve, y la nieve llegó a cubrir todo el horizonte, el bosque, la llanura y las más altas montañas, todo se volvió invierno. Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que los "pequeñitos", como se les llama a estas criaturas, han tenido que enfrentar en estos tiempos portentosos, las noches recientes, una bestia había comenzado a rondar por el Bosque Verde, por ese bosque hogar de sus ancestros y que ahora era llamado el Bosque Negro. Terribles alaridos escapaban entre la espesura de los árboles por las noches, seguramente era la terrible bestia que rondaba el bosque causando terror.

Se decía que toda Tierra Media estaba entrando en una terrible era de oscuridad, que la vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, y en eso tenían razón.

Pero cada noche, a pesar de los tiempos de tristeza, había una fiesta en "Cotton". Todas las noches la posada se poblaba de extraños viajeros que iban de camino, huyendo de sus hogares. Las mesas de los rincones estaban llenas de Hombres viajeros y Hobbits de casa. Tarros de cerveza y cocoa eran llevados en la charola de servicio por Anamiel la posadera, y Lorita Cotton recibía a los recién llegados, y a los viajeros que llegaban a hospedarse mientras cuidaba de reojo a su marido que tomaba en una mesa con sus amigos.

El frío de la noche era despiadado pero en el interior de "Cotton" había calor, comida, bebida y diversión.

Un caballo se acercó a la posada llevando a su jinete.

—Antagarh, por fin llegamos, de vuelta al hogar— dijo el viajero a su caballo cuando estuvo cerca de la posada. El jinete bajó del caballo en medio de la oscuridad, lo agarró por las riendas, y se acercó al Bosque Negro caminando. No lo podía creer, no había ninguna lámpara encendida en el bosque, las casas yacían abandonadas, no salía humo de las chimeneas, nadie bailaba en las calles inmersas en la más profunda oscuridad. Antagarh, su caballo, comenzó a relinchar como asustado, el viajero tenía preguntas: ¿dónde habían ido todos? ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos? ¡Qué! ¿Qué había pasado con su hogar? Fue entonces cuando escuchó la fiesta de la posada Cotton y regresó corriendo rápidamente entre la nieve, Antagarh se fue tras de él.

¡Qué le ha ocurrido al bosque!, ¡A dónde fueron todos! — Entró gritando a Cotton. Todo el barullo de disipó al escuchar su tremenda voz. La dueña, Lorita Cotton, miró detenidamente al viajero, reconoció aquella barba pelirroja y trenzada, aquellos labios —¿Toro?, ¿Toro Bramador?

—¿En verdad es el Toro?— secundó Anamiel.

"EL TORO BRAMADOR HA VUELTO" se oyó un grito sólido de los Hobbits presentes. El señor Cotton se paró a saludar, sus amigos también lo hicieron. Tenían que levantar sus miradas porque el Toro Bramador era un Hobbit tan alto como un Hombre pequeño y los sobrepasaba por mucho a todos. Todo era algarabía en la posada. Era uno de los pocos "pequeñitos" que gustaba de las aventuras y los viajes, ahora, extrañamente volvía a su tierra, después de todo este tiempo, deseando permanecer en casa y para su sorpresa, su hogar se había perdido.

¡Ya basta, ya basta, silencio!— Gritó el Toro —Quiero saber qué ha pasado, dónde han ido todos.

—Señor Tuk— dijo Lorita la entrometida —¿No lo sabe?

Se podía ver el rostro fuerte y barbado del Toro casi al borde del llanto. —Todos se han ido, el bosque es gobernado por los Trolls.

El Toro agachó la cabeza. —No lo estará por mucho— dijo él saliendo a la intemperie, y comenzó a preparar su caballo. El señor Cotton salió con sus amigos, no sin antes llenar su tarro de cerveza.

A LA VICTORIA— gritó el Toro al subir a su caballo y blandir su espada. El bosque se llenó con la fuerza de sus palabras. El viajero emprendió el camino hacia la oscuridad, —vayan tras él, puede morir— dijo la señora Cotton, —Espéranos Toro— dijeron los muchachos dando un sorbo a sus tarros —te alcanzaremos pronto, y dieron otro sorbo a sus tarros.

El Toro no conocía el temor, se internó en el Bosque Negro cantando:

_A la batalla me voy, _

_a vencer siempre a vencer. _

_A destruir la injusticia, _

_a deshacer la maldad, _

_con la mirada en alto,_

_a la batalla a ganar. _

_Nunca me voy a rendir, _

_primero muerta mi espada, _

_hasta encontrar paz sagrada, _

_lucharé, lucharé, lucharé, _

_hasta recuperar a mi amada,_

_he de triunfar y vivir._

_Vamos, vamos, corazón, _

_con el ritmo de tambores, _

_con estruendosos dolores, _

_con la pasión por escudo,_

_y con la virtud por guía, _

_sin sentir miedo y temor,_

_a la batalla nos vamos._

Va hacia su muerte, dijo el señor Cotton balanceando el tarro. —Tonto—, su esposa le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo metió a la posada halándolo de la oreja.

Habían podido advertirle el peligro de los Trolls, pero no de aquella bestia infernal que dominaba la oscuridad del bosque por la noche.

Una Elfo ermitaño llamada Felin, vivía a horillas del Bosque Negro. Era de miembros alargados y cabello plateado como toda una Elfo. Tenía una tiara plateada en la frente y un colguije enroscado con forma de flor al cuello, pero a parte de este lujo, usaba harapos holgados y cálidos para vestirse. Esta noche para ella no tenía nada de diferente que las anteriores, a ella le faltaba leña y salió a conseguirla al bosque; no era la única razón que la movía al interior del bosque, pero era demasiado orgullosa (defecto que no es propio de los Elfos del Bosque, y que ella había aprehendido de los hombres) para aceptar, que era preocupación lo que la movía. Así que caminó un poco por aquí, otro poco por allá, esperando pisar alguna rama buena para quemar. Así se fue adentrando, a través de los árboles, dejando atrás una que otra casa abandonada y senderos sombríos cuando se encontró en mitad de la oscuridad, con las manos llenas de ramas, y rodeada de enormes Trolls.

Pesadamente los Trolls se acercaron a ella formando un círculo. Sólo era cuestión de desearlo y podrían tomarla con una sola mano y estrangularla hasta la muerte. Felin no era una Elfo guerrera, ella más bien era lectora de Runas, podía leer el pasado en los libros antiguos y el futuro en los ojos de los viajeros, pero no sabía pelear, y no estaba en condiciones de huir, su entrenamiento en la guerra era táctico, era buena tirando con arco, pero no había nada lejanamente parecido a un arco en todo el Bosque Negro.

A la par que los Trolls se acercaban hacia ella, los seis, se miraban entre ellos cuidándose de que los otros no fueran los primeros en atrapar a la presa, pues de eso dependía el alimento de esta noche. Ya estaban todos por tomar a Felin con sus sucias manos, cuando un canto estruendoso y un redoblar de pesuñas entraron en combate.

Era el Toro Bramador, que saludaba a los sucios Trolls, hiriendo de una pierna al más grande y haciéndolo caer sobre otro, blandiendo agresivamente su espada en los aires. El Toro subió a Felin con él al caballo y permaneció alerta. —Qué hace tan sola en el bosque—.

—Vivo aquí, este es mi hogar.

'Ojalá y yo pudiera decir esto, antes este era mi hogar' Pensó el Toro.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? ¿Visitas suyas?—.

Los Trolls se fueron acercando y el caballo estuvo inquieto. Felin permaneció callada.

—No se preocupe señorita, para llegar a usted, primero tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros ¿Verdad Antagarh?— El caballo relinchó y el Toro se arrojó nuevamente sobre un Troll, rasgándole el cuello con la espada. Algún otro de los Trolls presentes tomó el tronco de un árbol mientras el jinete estaba distraído y se dispuso a azotar aquel tronco sobre las espaldas de los jinetes, así como también sobre el lomo del caballo, con la intención de romperles todos los huesos.

Fue entonces que un rugido, casi un trueno rompió el aire nocturno con su estruendo. Y con la velocidad de un rayo, dio con aquél Troll en el suelo, propinando tremendas heridas de garras y colmillos sobre los cuerpos de los 4 enormes Trolls que quedaban intactos, que se lamentaron de dolor y su fueron corriendo.

Grrrrrrr… se escuchó gruñir la enorme bestia de la noche que ahuyentó a los Trolls. El Toro y su caballo, hicieron frente a la mirada de aquella enorme sombra nocturna, cuyos ojos centellaban a pesar de la noche. —Quédese atrás— dijo el jinete a la par que ponía a salvo tras un árbol a Felin. Pero ella no hizo caso, y cuando el Toro Bramador estaba por atacar a la bestia, algo impresionante lo detuvo.

Frente a sus ojos, aquella enorme bestia cobró forma de hombre, de un jovencito cuya silueta era delineada por la escasa luz que proveían los astros de la noche, y se apareció frente a él.

—Te dije que no me siguieras, pudieron haberte matado— dijo la silueta del muchacho en la oscuridad.

—Estaba angustiada, es la quinta noche que escapas, todavía no te has recuperado del todo, tu cuerpo está muy frágil— contestó Felin.

El Toro quedó atrapado en aquél malentendido.

—Yo no necesito reposo, necesito volver a mi casa, no lo lograré durmiendo en esa pocilga.

—Tampoco lo lograrás desquitándote con los Trolls.

—Ese no es problema tuyo.

El Hombre Bestia y Felin siguieron su discusión en la casa de la Elfo. El Toro Bramador les hizo compañía, los prefería mil veces a ellos dos que a la multitud que había en Cotton. Antagarh, el fiel corcel, permaneció fuera de la choza en la que ellos se detuvieron a descansar.

Por fin el Toro intervino en la conversación —Yo creí que los Hombres Bestia eran un cuento de hadas.

—Dímelo a mí, lo mismo pensé de los Hobbits— dijo Jacob.

—Antes que nada debemos presentarnos— interrumpió Felin.

—Así me gusta linda, los Elfos todavía conservan todas esas virtudes que hicieron grande su nación.

Yo soy Bandobras Tuk, el Hobbit aventurero, también conocido con el nombre de "El Toro Bramador".

—Mi nombre es Felin, Felin de Gondor, Elfo, sí, pero una ermitaña exiliada, y he vivido en este bosque desde que vino la nieve.

El Toro y Felin miraron al joven que podía convertirse en bestia invitándolo a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Black— dijo molesto, como indignado. Sólo dijo eso, y no habló más.

—Él viene de una tierra lejana— le informó Felin a Tuk.

—Yo también— dijo el Toro, y le extendió la mano a Jacob. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y vieron el mismo fuego combativo ardiendo en la mirada de cada uno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el Toro despertó sobre la paja apilada, la Elfo Felin ya estaba de pie, calentando algo de leche de cabra y alistando algunos bollos que había guardado para una situación especial.

Jacob era el único que seguía sin despertar, dormía en una pequeña habitación aparte cobijado por cálidas pieles de animales.

El Toro acompañó a la Elfo sentado en un banquito mientras ella iba aseando todo de un lado a otro. —Sé lo que está pensando señor Toro— comenzó a decir Felin —Debe estar preguntándose ¿De dónde viene este forastero?, se lo diré: Una mañana yo caminaba fuera del bosque y lo encontré casi enterrado entre la nieve, él había enfrentado una terrible tormenta que duró varios días, entre las ventiscas y la nieve iba avanzando y casi llegó a vencer, cuando el frío insoportable lo envolvió hasta casi matarlo. Yo lo recogí y lo traje a casa, estuvo convaleciente largo rato, y entre los momentos en los que estaba dormido y despierto, repetía como gritos y alaridos '!Maldición! ¡Debo volver! ¡Maldición!', estaba siempre ardiendo como el fuego, con un gesto aterrador de dolor y desesperanza en el rostro, ¡Quién sabe qué cosa habrá estado pensando para enfrentar la tormenta tan helada solo!, lo cuidé para que mejorara pero él seguía inconsciente. Cuando el dolor o las pesadillas eran fuertes, se convertía en lobo y gruñía enfurecido, se retorcía y gruñía más, era horrible, finalmente se alivió. Pero todo el tiempo está furioso, es violento y desconsiderado, movido por su enojo incontenible le ha declarado la guerra a los Trolls y por las noches los caza…—.

Felin no miraba al Toro mientras contaba la historia, solamente limpiaba de un lado al otro el piso con una escoba hecha de ramas. El Toro, pensó que sería buen momento para interrumpir aquel relato.

—Disculpe Felin, no es que su historia no sea interesante, es sólo que, no era la pregunta que yo tenía en mente. Yo no estaba pensando en el muchacho, me preguntaba ¿por qué una Elfo como usted conserva tantas costumbres de los hombres, o será mejor decir _de las mujeres_?—.

Ella, sintiéndose invadida contestó —Ah, eso es algo que no voy a discutir— dijo entregando una escudilla con pan al Hobbit.

—Pero hay algo que sí he querido decir, y que el muchacho no me ha dejado, él no quiere hablar con nadie, yo conozco la solución para sus problemas, la solución a los problemas de todos...—. Al escuchar esto, el Toro Bramador mostró mucho interés.

El sueño de Jacob era inquieto, se movía de un lado al otro cubriéndose y descubriéndose con aquellas pieles. Él dormía desnudo, solitario en una tierra desconocida. Los días recientes no había podido creer lo que le ocurría. Tan sólo una luna atrás, él se preocupaba por proteger a sus amigos y a sus seres amados, por aprender en la escuela, por… por ella, esa imagen que ahora lo perseguía mientras dormía, esa mujer que él amaba, que no deseaba perder, y que ahora era inalcanzable, confinada a una tierra distinta. No es que Jacob estuviera enojado, es que estaba desesperanzado. Nunca imaginó llegar a alejarse tanto de todo lo que era importante para él. Ni en sus sueños más disparatados llegó a pensar que un día estaría solo, en una tierra distante. Era cierto, tenía miedo, pero más grande que el miedo, era su desesperación. Por eso quiso luchar contra la nieve y contra el hielo, quiso luchar contra el frío, y casi lo vence, pero después, fue vencido; tardó quince días en recuperarse, y no dejaba de soñar la misma cosa, un rostro de mujer, el rostro de una hermosa mujer, ella, la mujer que él amaba, y que ahora, lejos de sus amigos, su manada, su bosque, lejos de todo, el hombre lobo no lograba encontrar más que en su memoria, como un consuelo pobre, igual de pobre que su corazón y su esperanza.

En un giro entre las pieles que lo cubrían, el joven terminó descubierto, y como no vestía ropa se le podía ver a penas cubierto por los bordes de unas pieles. Él parecía seguir durmiendo.

"¿Es un hombre o es un Elfo?", "No es un hombre, aunque lo parece", "Qué apuesto es", "¿Qué será?", "Yo creo… que es un Troll", "¿Un Troll pequeño y apuesto", "Puede ser una nueva especia de Troll", "Ojalá y todos los Trolls fueran así". Se habían empezado a escuchar voces en el interior de la habitación de Jacob. Toro Bramador, escuchó las delgadas voces y acudió de inmediato.

—¡Muéstrense!— Gritó. Por detrás de un barril, y de un costado de una silla, salieron dos pequeñas figuras. Eran Loreta Cotton y la posadera Anamiel. —Sabía que esa Elfo ocultaba algo, por eso las raíces— dijo Loreta Cotton. "Por eso" secundó Anamiel.

—¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?— cuestionó fúrica Felin —No fue difícil, seguimos las huellas del caballo—.

—¡Pueden todos dejarme dormir!— Gritó Jacob. Todos estaban en el interior de su pequeña habitación improvisada. Anamiel y Loreta Cotton se sujetaron asustadas de las manos. De inmediato Jacob se convirtió en lobo y les gruñó tan fuerte que las dos pequeñas Hobbits salieron corriendo, la señorita Cotton gritaba y la posadera Anamiel repetía "vaya que escondía algo…".

Una vez que ellas se habían ido Jacob volvió a su forma humana —Tontas— dijo sin mirar al Toro o a Felin.

—Tú eres el tonto— dijo en un arrebato la blanca y harapienta figura de Felin.

—Déjame en paz— dijo Jacob e intentó salir de la habitación.

—Espera— lo detuvo con una mano el Toro antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta —La señora Felin quiere decirte algo—.

—No me importa lo que esa tonta quiera decirme— Le contestó gritando Jacob, que convirtiéndose en lobo rompió completamente el marco de la puerta y huyó fuera de la casa. Toro Bramador lo siguió fuera y le gritó: —¡Ya me cansaste _pequeño_!—. Desenvainó la espada y señaló molesto al enorme lobo rojo que no tardó en contestarle poniéndose en posición de ataque. La Elfo se asomó, estaba molesta, no con la molestia de un Elfo, sino de una mujer. Antagarh, el caballo, tenía intención de intervenir en el encuentro, pero Toro Bramador le ordenó que se alejara y el caballo esperó impaciente a un costado de la casa, parecía estar siempre atento a lo que pasaba.

El enorme lobo pelirrojo se arrojó directo a morder el cuello de su oponente, Jacob había perdido la razón, ahora era solamente un corazón asustado que trataba de dominar sus temores a través de la furia. Era un corazón confiado en que nadie podría sobrevivir al filo de sus garras y colmillos, grave error.

De un tajo el Toro Bramador, tras un grito de voz, golpeó el hocico del lobo, tocando fuertemente con el filo de la espada los dientes afilados de la bestia que intentaba morderlo, y causando un dolor terrible a Jacob, quien se alejó de un salto agachando el hocico lastimado.

—¡Crees que sólo porque has perdido tu hogar tienes el derecho de herir a todos los que intentan ayudarte! ¡Yo también perdí mi hogar! ¿Crees que sólo tú tienes problemas? ¡Todos mis amigos se fueron! ¡Todo lo que vine a buscar ya no está y no sé si los volveré a ver! ¡Yo también estoy solo _pequeñito_! —.

En el corazón de Jacob resonaron estas palabras, recordó sus propios pensamientos, pero sólo fue un instante, luego se arrojó nuevamente contra su oponente corriendo a una velocidad tal que era imposible que el Toro viera por dónde vendría el próximo ataque; pero el Hobbit preparado para reanudar la pelea no se alarmó. El lobo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del Toro, rondándolo como a una presa, el Hobbit permaneció quieto con la espada baja, no hizo caso de sus ojos y flexionó las rodillas como cuando alguien está por saltar muy alto. Jacob se dispuso a atacar, le pareció que la presa estaba desprotegida así que se arrojó sobre ella, y en ese momento se escuchó el relinchar del caballo. Era un aviso, aquel relinchar era un aviso para el Toro, para que pudiera hacer frente a la amenaza sin si quiera tener que abrir los ojos. Avisado del peligro, el Toro Bramador, golpeó con el mango de la espada el estómago del lobo que se acercaba, con una fuerza tal que pareció inmovilizarlo un instante, pero luego, con una fuerza todavía mayor, de un salto desató la potencia de sus piernas dando un rodillazo en el pecho de aquella fiera de color rojo, que fue arrojada sobre la nieve, cayendo sobre su propio lomo. Rápidamente intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo para atacar, pero ya tenía la espada del Toro amenazando su cuello.

Allí, sosteniendo la espada, el señor Tuk comenzó a decir lo siguiente: —Te confesaré algo, _pequeñito_… yo volví al Bosque Verde para casarme, pero todos, incluso ella han huido. La Elfo dice que tiene la solución a mis problemas y también la solución a los tuyos, no sé tú, pero yo pienso escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir—.

La confesión de Tuk, el Toro, conmovió a Jacob, quien, luego de que su oponente moviera el incómodo filo de su espada de su cuello, volvió al interior de la pequeña casa redonda, hecha de madera, ubicada a orillas del bosque y cubierta por nieve, tranquilo, ya sin ese sentimiento de desesperación que lo había estado agobiando los días anteriores.

Lorita Cotton y Anamiel, que habían salido corriendo por el susto, corrieron tanto que llegaron a la posada Cotton, y como seguían todavía asustadas, le dieron varias vueltas alrededor a la posada, hasta que se calmaron un poco, luego entraron y bebieron varios tarros de cerveza, tantos que el señor Cotton las tuvo que hospedar a las dos en un cuarto de la posada, y ambas terminaron dormidas sin poder contar ese día qué era lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, ya en el interior de la casa de la Elfo, Jacob se vistió por fin con la ropa que Felin había tejido para él, comió sus bollos y bebió su vino sentado en la misma mesa que el Toro, guardando el silencio del que era capaz Jacob al comer.

Felin se sentó frente a sus invitados, su tiara plateada relucía, y en ese momento a Jacob, le pareció tan hermosa y tan bondadosa como un ángel, él se sintió culpable por haberla maltratado durante todo ese tiempo que ella había estado intentando cuidar de él. Los dos invitados guardaron silencio y Felin comenzó a Hablar:

—Yo sé de dónde vienes Jacob. En los libros antiguos de la Nación de los Elfos del Bosque se escribe, que puertas a otros mundos pueden abrirse. Tú vienes de uno de esos mundos ¿verdad? Sí, hay manera de volver, pero es muy difícil que alguien conozca esa magia. Muchos grandes magos han intentado dominar ese conjuro y han terminado encerrados en lugares infernales, aprisionados por su propio conjuro, condenados en mundos espantosos donde habitan las más fieras bestias, y las más oscuras pesadillas. De aquellos poderosos hechiceros de la antigüedad nadie queda. Sólo hay un ser que ha podido dominar este conjuro, y que es capaz de vivir en el abismo donde nada puede existir… Sauron, el señor oscuro, sólo él puede hacerte volver—.

Jacob escuchaba atento. El Toro pensaba "este muchacho no tiene idea de en qué se está metiendo", pero tampoco el Toro tenía idea de su destino, que, a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, no sería menos peligroso.

Felin volvió a hablar, esta vez a su otro interlocutor:

—Señor Tuk. La oscuridad del bosque y la nieve que lo han separado de todo aquello que amaba son ocasionadas ambas por el mismo mal. Sauron, el señor oscuro, se ha propuesto conquistar y vencer, él planea dominarlos a todos. La leyenda cuenta: _Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo. Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra. Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir. Uno para el Señor Oscuro… Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos. _El anillo de poder. Ha llegado el tiempo en el que tendremos que luchar si es que queremos continuar siendo libres, o al menos, si es que queremos seguir vivos. Sauron, su fuerza, su poder, toda su maldad se está esparciendo más allá de la tierra de Mordor, donde se extienden las Sombras_._ Esa oscuridad que ha envuelto el Bosque Verde, viene de Sauron, y para evitar que la oscuridad siga, hay que parar la guerra que él sostiene contra toda Tierra Media.

—¡Maldito sea! — dijo el Toro. Jacob, se fue levantando de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, parecía como si tuviera la intención de emprender camino justo en ese momento. —Lo encontraré— dijo con una mano sobre la puerta.

—Todavía no lo has entendido Jacob— dijo Felin. —Los dos están aquí por algo. El brillo en sus ojos es el mismo. Hasta el color de sus barbas y el de tu pelaje de lobo es el mismo.

Jacob y el Toro se miraron uno al otro, y la Elfo continuó —Deben iniciar este viaje "juntos" y terminarlo igual—.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse. "¿Yo?", dijeron ambos "viajar con este…", "…Pequeñito" completó el Toro, "… Animal" completó Jacob. —Juntos—, reiteró Felin guiando las manos de los dos escuchas con sus manos blancas hasta reunirlas todas.

Juntos. Ese era el mandato.

Iniciar un viaje Juntos.

Así da inicio una nueva aventura de vuelta al hogar. Un peligroso viaje en un mundo extraño. Dos solitarios guerreros perdidos, unidos por compartir una desgracia. Un solo camino que seguir. Una única oportunidad, y la búsqueda de un sueño quizá imposible de realizar.

_*Tierra Media y Toro Bramador son de Tolkien, Jacob es de Stephanie Meyer, Lorita Cotton, Anamiel, Antagarh y Felin de Gondor, son míos._

1 RAE: Conjunto de cerdas que tienen algunos animales en la parte superior del cuello.

8


End file.
